


Games Night

by giraffewrites



Series: Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Monopoly will ruin relationships, Silly Arguments, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Based off prompt #22 “You can scream if you want.”Draco doesn’t care for muggle games. Harry loves pushing his buttons.





	Games Night

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written for these two in ages, I miss them.

“You can scream if you want,” Harry offers, not doing anything to hide his smirk nor the cocky ring to his voice. “It’s frustrating, it happens to the best of us.”

Draco grits his teeth, arms folded. He’s sat opposite Harry, the table between them. “I’m not going to scream.”

“Really, it’s okay if you want to,” Harry insists. He leans across the table to rest his hand on Draco’s elbow, “I’ll understand.”

Draco jerks himself away from Harry’s touch and sits back in the chair. Under the table, he folds one leg over the other. “Stop patronising me. I’m fine.”

Smugly, Harry sits back in his own chair. He shrugs, “Fine.” He turns his head to Ron, “What’s the ranking?”

“You came in first, I came in second, Hermione third and Draco last.”

“Bullshit, you’ve got an upper hand at this game,” Draco huffs.

“So do I, but Ron came before me,” Hermione points out, a glass of wine in her hands.

Draco glares at her. “Ridiculous. I want to play something else.”

“Pick anything and I’ll still beat you at it,” Harry replies, continuing to wind his husband up.

“I’m going to the toilet,” Draco stands up, “then I’ll come back and I will beat you at this Monapolou crap.”

“It’s pronounced Monopoly,” Harry calls to him as he leaves the room. “You guys set up for another game, I’m getting another drink.”

“Get me a beer too,” Ron says as he takes the pieces off the board. If he’s got to sit through another game of Harry and Draco arguing, he thinks it’s best not to be completely sober.

**Author's Note:**

> Back on tumblr now, if you’d like to request a drabble please check [this](https://giraffewrites.tumblr.com/post/181590015109/drabble-challenge) post then drop me an ask!


End file.
